


First Night

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Arno has invited Jacob over for dinner and possible more.This is a sequel to "The First Step" and "Under a Violet Moon"





	First Night

Jacob Frye didn’t think it was possible to be this happy. Nor did he think it was that possible to feel as lost in someone as he did right now. Laying on the couch with his boyfriend of one month, Arno Dorian, Jacob had come over to Arno’s for dinner and now the two of them had opted to skip dessert in favor of making out on the couch.

No matter how many times Jacob felt Arno’s lips on his, it was always as if it was the first time. It always took him back to the night of their first date at the Fall Festival when Jacob had walked Arno home and Arno had asked if he could kiss Jacob goodnight. Jacob had thought he heart might burst at feeling Arno’s lips for the first time and things had only gotten more blissful between the two of them.

With this being new territory for both of them, Jacob and Arno had opted to just take things as they came. They had been on numerous dates during the previous month, but this was the first time one of them had been over to the others for dinner. The two Assassins had only been intimate with each other up to a certain point, opting to just let things progress naturally and things were certainly progressing that night.

The longer the two men lay together, letting each other’s hands explore each other, the more heated things became. For a moment, Arno’s lips left Jacob’s and worked their way to his neck, making him moan louder than he intended too. Arno, lost in the sound of his boyfriend’s moans, felt his naughty side come through, and before he could stop himself, gently began nipping at Jacob’s neck.

Gasping loudly at that, Jacob began shivering. His neck had always been a very sensitive spot for him. The lightest of touches, from the feel of someone’s breath to someone’s fingertips was almost a sure way to bring Jacob to his knees in ecstasy. Arno’s breath on his skin was bad enough, the rest of his mouth was driving him insane with lust.

Breathlessly Jacob said “Love, if you keep doing that, I can’t promise that I won’t lose it.”

“You don’t like your neck being kissed?” Arno asked, his lips still at Jacob’s neck.

“It’s just that, with how you do it” Jacob said, turning red “At this rate, I’m going to cum in my trousers.”

Grinning madly, Arno purred in Jacob’s ear “Well if you stay here tonight, you can take them off and not worry about cumming in them.”

Not believing what he heard Jacob asked “You want me to stay tonight?”

Bringing his lips back up to Jacob’s, Arno said gently “More than anything” before he got off the couch and pulled Jacob with him to his bedroom. There the two quickly began stripping each other down in between kisses, tossing their clothes everywhere, not giving a damn where they landed. Once naked, Jacob pulled Arno back into his arms and pulled him down onto the bed, eager for more of the man he loved.

As the sun rose, the next morning, neither Arno nor Jacob wanted to get out of bed. Holding Jacob in his arms, Arno felt the happiest he had ever been in a long time Tracing his finger along Jacob’s tattoos, Arno wondered what inspired him to choose such designs and made a mental note to ask him later.

The two assassins knew they had a mission that day. They knew they should get up soon and start getting ready. But surely it could wait a few more minutes while they enjoyed each other?

Pulling Jacob closer, Arno recalled what he had learned about Jacob the night before and with a devious smile, began planting gentle kisses along the back of Jacob’s neck, making Jacob smile and squirm a bit.

“If you keep that up love, we are not going to make it on time” Jacob teased.

“Since when have you worried about that?” Arno asked, leaving more firm kisses, and loving the sound of Jacob moaning louder and louder.

“Oh. You’re in trouble now” Jacob growled as he turned over and pulled Arno in for a very passionate kiss and rolled on top of him. Fingers running through his hair, Jacob nipped at Arno’s lips between kisses, feeling especially sinful. Jacob quickly began kissing his way down Arno’s chest, leaving little bite marks along the way. Once he reached Arno’s hips, he took Arno’s cock in one hand, licked his lips and swallowed him whole, making Arno cry out.

Feeling Jacob’s skillful mouth on his dick, it took all of Arno’s concentration to keep it together. Jacob worked him with both his mouth and his hands, stopping only long enough to kiss him from the bottom to the top. Jacob couldn’t get enough of him and he knew it, which turned Arno on even more, to know someone desired him as much as he desired Jacob.

Thinking back to the night before, Arno recalled how much Jacob had taken the lead and wanted to return the favor. Blindly, Arno reached for his bedside table, opened the drawer with on hand and pulled out a condom. Jacob quickly noticed this and kept working Arno as he opened the package. Once opened, Arno rolled it over himself and sat up saying “My turn” as he pulled Jacob onto the bed and rolled him over.

Climbing over Jacob, Arno took his cock and teased Jacob with it a few moments. Getting to his hands and knees, Jacob licked his lips in anticipation and as he felt Arno enter him, groaned aloud. Gripping the sheets, Jacob tried to steady himself as Arno worked him slowly, letting him get used to the feel of him.

As he felt Jacob getting more comfortable, Arno gripped Jacob’s hips tighter and increased his pace. After a bit, Arno reached under Jacob, took a hold of Jacob’s cock and began stroking it in time with his own movements.

Jacob didn’t think it was possible to feel so much pleasure all at once. As wonderful as the night before had been, this was even more so. Just getting to let go and be pleasured by someone else, especially someone he loved was beyond anything he ever expected. And he couldn’t get enough.

No matter how much he wanted to keep his focus, so that he might pleasure his lover longer, Arno eventually gave in and gently pushed Jacob down onto the bed. Remaining on top, Arno kept his rhythm and brought his lips to Jacob’s shoulders, kissing him everywhere, making Jacob sigh with pleasure as he did so.

Arno soon felt himself start to cum and wanting Jacob to cum with him, rolled the both of them onto their sides and resumed working Jacob with his hand. Jacob reached behind him and pulled Arno in for a kiss. The feel of Jacob’s lips and his fingers through his hair did Arno in and with a shudder, Arno climaxed first. Holding Jacob tighter to him, Jacob reached his own ending, finishing all over himself and Arno’s hand.

Coming down from their joint high, the two lovers barely said a word as they continued to hold each other. They didn’t have to look at the clock to know that they were now late, but for the moment, neither one cared much.

As soon as he caught his breath, Jacob whispered “I love you.”

Smiling at those words, Arno said. “I love you too”


End file.
